riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Iluzjonistka- rozdział 10
Moja twórczość czasami mnie poraża xD Więc, jako że mam wenę, postanawiam coś niecoś napisać. Moje rozdziały nie są długie, postaram się trochę zwiększyć ilość tekstu xD -Koniec wojen. I spokój.- rozmarzyłam się. Po przywróceniu słuchu, wstąpiła we mnie nowa energia. Miło było tak razem siedzieć na ławce i oglądać zachód słońca. W naszym życiu było niewiele piękna, bo na każdym kroku spotykaliśmy niebezpieczeństwa. Dziwne więc było planowanie wspólnej przyszłości. Ale byłam szczęśliwa. Mimo wszelkich zakazów, postanowiłam odwiedzić tatę w Europie. Bardzo przyjemne miejsce (o ile odjąć potwory). Robin Hood (jego ojciec ma niesamowite poczucie chumoru) siedział tuż obok i czyścił strzały. Uważam to za niezły kawał, ale on zawsze obraża się gdy się mu o tym wspomina. Gaja ma zniszczyć świat, więc lepiej cieszyć się z każdej spokojnej chwili. Oparłam głowę na ramieniu Robina. Trochę dzwnie się czułam wpominając jego zmarłego brata. Nie lubiłam go, ale źle przyjęlam to, że zginął. Zresztą, źle przyjęłam każdą śmierć. Od tamtego dnia męczyły mnie koszmary. Zabijałam ludzi. Wzdrygnęłam się, przerażona tą myślą. W tej samej chwili moje ucho wychwyciło nienaturalny hałas. Zerwałam się na nogi. Chwyciłam czujnie nóż, w oczekiwaniu ataku. Odetchnęłam ze spokojem, gdy zobaczyłam , że to tylko pekińczyk przewrócił kosz na śmieci. Zaraz, pekińczyk? Rzuciła mi się w oczy mała obróżka. Piesek zawarczał gniewnie. Pociagnęłam Robina za rękaw, jednocześnie pokazując mu psa. Oboje rozpoznaliśmy zwierzątko. Ucieczka wydała mi się być najrozsądniejszą rzeczą. -Co się stało?- zapytał wystraszony. -Nie pytaj.- mruknęłam. Męczyło mnie złe przeczucie, jak zresztą zawsze. Pociągnęłam nieszczęsnego chłopaka za sobą. Zawsze, czy to sama, czy z kimś, pakowałam się w kłopoty. Wpadliśmy do domu jak burza. Zabarykadowałam drzwi zaklęciem. Oparłam się o ścianę i zamknęłam oczy. -Co się stało?- zapytał troskliwie Robin. Podniósł mnie i zaprowadził do kuchni. Wyciągnął szklankę i nalał do niej soku pomarańczowego. Kiwnęłam w podzięce głową. -Posłuchaj. Nie wiem co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje. Stałaś się jakaś taka... wrażliwa. -urwał. Bał się, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś obraźliwego. Westchnęłam tylko i wbiłam wzrok w obraz na drugim końcu pokoju. -Masz osiemnaście lat. Przeżyłaś tyle czasu, a to świadczy o tym, jaka jesteś silna. Pamiętasz jak pół roku temu zaatakowali nas rosjanie?- powiedział. Doskonale to pamiętałam. Trzymali nas w niewoli przez cztery dni, zanim udało mi się nas uwolnić. Dobre czasy. Ten kawalek opowieści dedykuję wszystkim, z którymi pisałam wczoraj na czacie xD Historia trochę nie trzyma się kupy, ale co tam xD ''' Wybraliśmy się wtedy na wycieczkę. Kiedy nagle wyskoczyli jacyś ludzie, związali nas, zakneblowali i ogłuszyli. Obudziliśmy się dopiero w Moskwie. Okazało się, że zostalismy porwani na rozkaz szefa rosyjskiej mafii... Samego prezydenta Putina! Na dodatek, ów prezydent- szef mafiii okazał się być hydrantem. Nie, nie pytajcie, jak to możliwe. Żądli okupu za nas, bo jak nie, to zabiją samą królową Olimpu- Herę. Została porwana wtedy kiedy my i uwięziona w Toi Toi. Po kilku dniach kombinowania zdołaliśmy uciec. I na tym ta nieco zwariowana historia sie kończy. '''A teraz już po normalnemu xD -Masz rację.-powiedziałam z pewnością siebie. Wtedy coś walnęło w okno. Całe stado ptaków Stymfalijskich. Tym razem to Robin chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął. -I to niby ja jestem wrażliwa.- burknęłam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach